A Day At The Library
by Potatoes4Eva
Summary: Johnny walks into a library and meets a few crazy people that scar him for life. Who else to scar the amazing Nny than my best friend and myself? Nothin' more than that. Intended to be a one-shot, unless you want more.


A Day At The Library

The library smelt like buttersotch candies, old people, and fancy soap. It was a library, though; what'd you expect? Johnny surely hadn't expected anything different when _he_ walked into the building, humming "Ode To Joy" quietly to himself.

He waved 'hello' to the librarian, who glared at him in return, grazing through the shelves for a good book. This library was small and didn't have many selections unless you were looking for something to help with a school report, which, of course, he wasn't. That disappointed him greatly.

He was ready to leave when he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned, only to have a camera flash in his face.

There was a little (well, probably around twelve or thirteen, but still) girl sitting in one of the round tables, holding a camera in glee. Her eyes were even bigger than Todd Casil's had been, though instead of Squee's brown, her eyes were a blue-grey. And widened in insanity; not fear. Johnny felt a chill run up his spine.

The blue-eyes girl grinned at the camera, giggling. "Boy, oh, boy! You'll be so fun to draw!" She turned down to a sketch book on the table in front of her and began sketching an outline of a very familiar face.

"Uh..." Johnny raised an eyebrow.

The girl looked back at him and blinked, her eyes becoming of normal size (thank goodness, too, they were creepy). "Sorry, Sir! You just... You're so... Sir, what's your name?"

He showed no emotion. "Johnny. Johnny C."

"You're just so _Johnny-y!_" The girl gave him a less insane smile and went back to her drawing. "I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll be drawing you quite a bit!"

"Mhm..." Johnny didn't like this girl one bit. She was so..._happy _and..._nice_. What kind of teenage girl was happy _and _nice at the _same time_?

He watched the girl sketch in slight awe. She was actually pretty good, but he looked very..._cartoonish_. He couldn't say he minded, though. He Johnny pulled up a chair and sat next to the girl, not moving his eyes off the sketch.

"Hey, wait!" The girl shouted suddenly. She stopped sketching and threw down her pencil. "I know your name but you don't know mine! Oh, I'm so rude! I'm Potatoes! You can call me Taters!" [1]

"...Your name is _Potatoes_?"

"Yeah... My parents were never very creative."

"I can see that. But, it's a good name all the same."

"Hey!" Taters laughed. "That kinda rhymed!"

Johnny chuckled once himself. He was beginning to enjoy having this girl around; her mood swings were quite amusing.

"So," began Taters, as she began to draw again, this time with Crayola colored pencils (she had a clear box covered in names beside her. "Do you go by any kind of nickname, Johnny? Or, is Johnny your nickname, like, for Johnathon? Or is it short for Jhonen (A/N: I had to say it)? Or-"

Johnny interupted her. "No, just Johnny. I guess you can call me Nny." [2]

"Knee? Like... The body part?"

Another girl appeared behind Taters, scaring her sh*tless. "Nah, I think he means the end of Johnny. Johnny...Nny..."

Taters pouted a bit and said, "I knew that."

The other girl rolled her brown-green eyes in return, smiling slightly.

Johnny was surprised at how _different _these girls looked. Sure, they both had brunette hair, were increasingly pale, and wore "Invader Zim" shirts, but... This new girl's hair was incredibly _thin_, almost like it was going to fall out at any moment, while Taters' was beyond thick. If it got any thicker, it could be considered a new kind of rock (A/N: Seriously, my hair is _that_ horrible)! Taters was a bit on the chubby side, though she wasn't _fat _or even considered anything more than average; like she hadn't lost all her baby fat yet. This new girl was so skinny, she was almost thinner than Nny. And _that _was saying something.

"Nums, go away. You're mean." Taters reached to poke the new girl in the eye.

Nums (apparently) managed to dodge the 'deadly' finger and made a little 'pfft' noise before saying, "No thanks. I'm fine just sitting here."

"Oh yeah? Well... Well... You're standing, so, _ha!_"

The quarrel continued on until this 'Nums' girl finally won. It didn't seem fair, though. This girl had to be at least 14 (A/N: she will be soon, at least :D). Johnny watched the entire thing, even more amused now than before.

"So, Nny." Nums waved a bit, showing a glove-clad hand (that had been by her side for most of the arguement) and a small smile. "What brings you to the library? Come to see our _incredibly large _collection of books?"

Taters scoffed. "Yeah," she muttered. "Because we've got the biggest library in Texas!"

Ah. So _that's_ where Nny had ended up. Odd... He had been walking around town when he had suddenly gotten lost, and now he was in Texas. _Texas_.

"If Squee would hurry up and finish a few of those stories of his, then maybe we would be able to finally get them published. It's been 6 years since that crazy guy who scared him so much left; he should be relaxed enough to at least right _something_."

"Hey! Don't blame this on-"

Johnny had been shocked, though not enough to keep quiet much longer. "Todd Casil? You know Squeegee?"

They nodded. "Yeah, why?" It was creepy the way they spoke together. They sounded...like robots.

Shuddering, Nny replied, "I was probably that crazy guy. But, did I really distract him from writing?"

"No, b-"

"Shut your face, Taters." Nums gave the other girl a look, then turned back to Nny. "He used to be too scared to really think. He's been scared for his entire twelve years of living, actually." She face-palmed. "That boy really needs to grow a back bone."

"Speaking of back bones," Taters interjected. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some baked potatoes or something."

It was Nny's turn to speak with Nums at the same time. "What do back bones have to do with potatoes?"

"...Dunno." She shrugged. "But I'm hungry."

The girls left after packing up, leaving Johnny C. in their dust; their very, very confusing dust.

[1]. One of the people I know strictly over the internet started calling me that (NotGonnaDie on Deviantart, and Chaosoftheasylum (I think) on ) and now I've become attached to it. XD I really like that name, "Taters". It's epic.

[2]. This is how I began writing it, before I decided that the both of us could be in the story with Squeegee:  
>The girl fist pumped and grinned. "Well, Nny, it was a pleasure to meet you!" She stood, checking her watch. "I should get going, though. Squee always gets upset when I'm late."<br>"Squee? You know Squeegee?"  
>"Squeegee? D'aw! What a cute name! If by a Squeegee, though, you mean Tod Casil, then yeah!"<br>Then it just stopped there, because I was suddenly standing straight up, screaming in my head, "No! MY BESTEST BUDDY SHOULD BE IN THIS STORY, TOO!" So... Mmmyep. XD

This is probably just a one-shot. Might write more, might not. Most likely not. I just thought it would be funny to write a story about my buddy "MyUserNameSucks" (I switched around the N and the M then used her initials to make her name) and I meeting Johnny in a library and talking about Squee while I draw some stuff. Yeah... My mind is stupid. I thought about this while listening to "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez and jumping on the trampoline... There's something wrong with my head.


End file.
